Listen To Your Heart
by Daughter Of The Slaughter
Summary: RyouXAnzu This was more important to her than her dancing but whenever Anzu tried to catch his eye, he turned away. Now she was feeling so damned guilty. She HAD to put things right even though she’d been blind. And in return, hurt Ryou Bakura.


**Disclaimer: Reposted. Sorry if you've read it but took it down because of the song. So here it is again without the song. And no, I don't own YuGiOh, the song but I own the plot. Also I realise she left her dance class early at midnight- all night dance class. **

**The pale moon shone outside, barely illuminating the streets of Domino City. Hardly anyone was around at midnight on this chilly Christmas Eve. Anzu shuddered in the cold, crisp air that nipped her with cruel fingers. It tugged her chestnut brown hair away from her face. It streamed out behind her even though it was short. Her skin was as pale as the moonlight and her sapphire blue eyes held thousands of emotions. They were unable to decide on one running through her head at this time in moment. There were too many. She quickened her pace and pulled her pale pink jacket closer around her slim body. She'd left her dance class early, which is why she was still in a leotard underneath her skirt. She'd pulled her thigh high grey socks on with her boots and left. This was more important to her than her dancing.**

(Verse 1)

**She looked up at the eerie glow of the moon and sighed. She turned a corner when she felt something flutter and land in her hair. She brought a small hand to her hair and felt it. Her hair was damp. She looked around and a smile passed over her face. It was snowing for the first time in years. Domino City rarely saw snow but this time, the gods had listened to the plea of the small children and granted the wish of a white Christmas. If only they'd grant Anzu's other wish as well. She couldn't believe how selfish she'd been. **

**Only earlier that day one of her best friends, Ryou Bakura had plucked up his courage and gotten her on her own, without any of the others. Anzu had wondered what he was going to ask her, but she wasn't expecting him to ask her out. She had stood staring at him numbly, unable to reply. She had taken a deep breath and tried to gently tell him, without hurting his feelings, no. The quiet white haired teenager had stood rooted to the spot. "I'm sorry Bakura," Anzu had replied but she didn't like hurting anyone's feelings. Bakura had avoided her for the rest of the day. Whenever Anzu tried to catch his eye, he turned away. Now she was feeling so damned guilty. She HAD to put things right.**

(Chorus)

**Anzu mentally shook herself and looked up at the apartments in front of her. Not far to go. Bakura couldn't have known that she was in love with the other Yugi. "The cool one's up there, and the puny one down here," as Joey had once said, during a shadow game. Anzu shuddered at the memory. **

**It was during Duelist Kingdom when one night, Ryou Bakura had appeared from nowhere and asked them to a duel with no strings attached. "Not for star chips, just for a little fun," he'd said in his soft accent. Before the game, Joey, Tristan and Anzu all added their favourite cards to Yugi's deck- The Flame Swordsman, The Cyber Commander and The Magician Of Faith. Just before the game, Bakura told them he had something to share with them "and especially with you Yugi." Just then, the spirit of Bakura's Millennium Ring possessed his host and took them all to the Shadow Realm. He sealed all their souls into their favourite cards so that he could claim his prize easier. Just as he was about to take the Millennium Puzzle, it glowed and the darker spirit of Yugi appeared. "If you want my Millennium Puzzle, then you're going to have to duel me for it," was what he said. **

**Later in the duel when all their soul cards had been played and the gang were on the field, Yami Bakura had played Lady Of Faith and Ryou Bakura's favourite card- The Change Of Heart magic card. He planned to brainwash Yugi as The Dark Magician in one turn and destroy his friends. As a bright light lit up the duelling arena, they noticed it wasn't a half-angel, half-demon that appeared. It was Bakura. He wanted to help so he took over Lady Of Faith instead of Yugi and told Yugi to destroy him. He didn't want to destroy his friend but Bakura had responded that it was better than being enslaved by an evil spirit- "DO IT!" He yelled as the Spirit Of The Ring snapped at him to be quiet. The Millennium Puzzle had glowed and somehow switched the two around so that Ryou was back in control of his body and the Spirit was on the playing field. When Yami Yugi had won and everyone was back to normal in the real world, no one really remembered although Tristan and Joey had said they had a dream where Bakura went totally mental. Anzu herself had a dream where they were all dressed as duel monsters and there was two Yugi's. **

(Verse 2)

**Anzu jumped. She'd nearly walked into a lamppost, too engrossed in her own thoughts. Ever since then, she'd fallen deeply in love with Yami Yugi. "Or am I?" She wondered as she hugged her coat to herself and ascended the first flight of stairs that led to Bakura's apartment. It wasn't his fault he'd been cursed with an evil spirit. Her boots clunked on the metal stairs and that's when it hit her. She'd gotten over Yami Yugi during Battle City, when Bakura had hurt his arm. But she didn't know that the evil spirit had made a pact with the leader of the Rare Hunters, Marik who was acting as their friend 'Namu', and cut his hikari's arm to seal the deal. 'And how can I forget how he came back during the duel between Bakura and Yugi? He left Bakura knowing that Yugi would forfeit the duel to save his friend's health. Only, the spirit came back and took the blast from Slifer the Sky Dragon instead of Bakura. **

**So, that old saying was true- love is blind. She'd stopped loving Yami a long time ago but had refused to admit her feelings for Bakura. _She'd _been blind. And in return, hurt Ryou Bakura.**

(Chorus)

**In silence, battling herself mentally, she cleared the rest of the steps. Anzu took a deep breath and braced herself. She was now outside Ryou's door. She knocked on the door before her nerves got the better of her. She jiggled on the spot, teeth chattering, looking around her when the door opened.  
A head of white spiky hair was poked out of the door, chocolate eyes looking curious to who would come knocking on his door at midnight. He smiled when he saw Anzu and opened the door fully. "Come in," he softly said and Anzu followed him into the warmth, shutting the door behind her. Her teeth stopped chattering and she felt like she was thawing, like a block of ice would. She trailed after Bakura, who went into his kitchen and clicked the button on the kettle down. He spooned some chocolate powder into two mugs and Anzu stood behind him, not sure whether she should sit or help. "Please, sit down Anzu." She pulled a chair out from underneath his table and sat down on it. "Bakura…" she started to say when she licked her lips and swallow. How was she going to tell him that she truly, deep down in her heart, loved him, after rejecting him? She paused for a brief moment and raised her blue orbs, which met with brown ones. **

(Another Verse?)

"**Bakura, I really don't know to say all this but… I… I… was lying to myself. I was refusing to admit that I no longer loved Yami. I was confused, my heart believed another thing from my head. I… I listened to my heart Bakura. It's telling me that Yami isn't the one I love, it's you. I felt so bad about rejecting you I left my all night dance class early, just to tell you," Anzu's voice trailed off to a whisper as Bakura handed her a steaming mug of hot chocolate. She wrapped her hands around it and stared into the center of the liquid. The froth had settled into a heart shape. Anzu looked up and a crystal tear flowed down her cheek. Ryou had sat down next to her and he still hadn't spoken. "Anzu… please, don't cry," he wiped her tear away and put his mug down. Anzu took a sip and let the frothy chocolate swirl around her tongue, instantly warming her. She put it down and Bakura put his arms around her neck, hugging her. She threw her arms around his waist and buried her head into his shoulder. "I'm sorry," her voice was barely audible, due to being muffled by his sweater and his hair. More tears sprang forth and they soaked through Ryou Bakura's cream coloured jumper. He stroked her hair. "Anzu, please, I still love you, I always will. Just please don't say goodbye without giving me a chance." Anzu sat up and he smiled at her. She smiled back and dried her eyes on her sleeve, leaving just a tint of redness that hinted she'd been crying in the first place. She looked deep into his eyes and she leant towards him. He leaned towards her and their lips met. **

(Chorus)


End file.
